


Gold is the new black

by Amationary



Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bears, Furries, Goldilocks - Freeform, Hippies, On the Run, What Was I Thinking?, basically the summery of the story, lots of swearing, that fat fuck, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it come on you know you want to</p><p> </p><p>Pure shitpost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold is the new black

Once upon a time 3 fucking furries were having breakfast but they were like "the porridge is hot so we are going to be hippies and go for a walk" so the fat fucks left. Then the golden currly haired bitch waltzed into the house and was all like "lol I'm gonna eat the poridge" then the bloated bitch sat in a chair or whatever then went upstairs and slept in the Bears bed right. Then the Bears get home n see the mess and go upstairs and terrify the blonde bitch with a lawsuit for tresspassing and the blonde fuck goes on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Lol u loved it


End file.
